The present invention is directed to a heated piping system for a fusible salt heat exchange fluid in a solar power plant.
In conventional power plants exposed to severe cold, fluid carrying pipes have strapped on them high resistance conductors "tracing" the pipes to maintain the fluid within molten. However, this tracing is within the confines of the power house and very expensive.
In a solar energy system having miles of piping the above would be wholly impractical.